


Almost Like Déjà Vu

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick snippet in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #7 for [**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile) because she wanted them. ;)

Orlando sits on the kitchen counter, reaching to snatch a French fry when Josh isn't looking. Without taking his eyes off the skillet, Josh reaches over and smacks Orlando's hand with the spoon.

"Ow," Orlando says, but he doesn't mean it. He watches for a moment, debating another fry stealing attempt. Then Karl walks in, and Orlando is all smiles, kicking his feet a little, not caring how he looks. "You're up!"

"I am," Karl says and rubs his face, peering at the two of them like he's trying to figure out what's going on. "French fries?"

"And bacon," Orlando says as he points to the other plate, piled high with crispy bacon.

"Right," Karl says, frowning a little, looking entirely too adorable for words.

"And chili," Josh adds, gesturing with the spoon in his hand.

"And I grated the cheese," Orlando tells him, and Karl just nods.

"Of course you did," he mumbles, still wearing that adorable frown. He glances out the window. "It's morning."

"And they said you weren't smart," Josh laughs.

"Shut it," Karl growls, and Orlando giggles. If asked, he'll swear it's _not_ a giggle, but...yeah. It totally is. "We're having chili cheese fries for breakfast?"

"And BLTs," Orlando says, not bothering to point out the lettuce and sliced tomato on the table.

"Why?"

"Because we can?" Josh shrugs, like that explains everything. It's the same answer Orlando had received when he's wandered in earlier and been put to work.

"Are we in college?" Karl asks, which just makes Orlando chortle with glee.

"We could be," Josh says, then sticks his tongue out and makes a rude noise.

"I thought the standard college breakfast was cold pizza."

"We ate all the pizza last night," Orlando reminds him.

Karl nods. "Right. I remember that," he says, but he clearly doesn't. "Tell me we're not drinking beer with this breakfast."

"No, tea," Josh says, jerking his head towards the pitcher on the other end of the counter (filled with what Karl is sure is tea that is just the wrong side of too sweet).

"And why are we doing this?"

"Because we need the energy for later," Orlando says, beaming as Karl looks at him.

"What are we doing later?"

And that is all the opening Orlando needs, and he looks at Josh, waggling his eyebrows, and Josh just grins. "Take over the world."

"Didn't we do that last week?" Karl asks, even though it's obvious he doesn't entirely want to know.

"Maybe?" Josh replies, with another shrug. "There was a lot of alcohol last week."

"A lot," Orlando nods, filching another fry and earning another smack. "More than this week."

"This week's just started," Karl protests as he slumps into a chair.

"Exactly," Orlando says, with a smug grin as Josh starts to pour the chili over the fries.

  


  



End file.
